


Warble

by cabret



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabret/pseuds/cabret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is no life for a bird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warble

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [us against](https://archiveofourown.org/works/371397) by [augustbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustbird/pseuds/augustbird). 



> Haphazardly grown from the "warble" prompt on [typetrigger](http://www.typetrigger.com); completely unbeta'd, unbritpick'd, and at the mercy of my near 3am brain. 
> 
> Set in [augustbird's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/augustbird/pseuds/augustbird) beautiful _Us Against_ verse - thank you Jenny for letting me play with it. ♥

He remembers this: fourteen years old and sitting under the window in his bedroom, eyes closed and head grazing the whitewashed ledge. 

The house is silent on the warm spring day, soft airy peace broken only by the slight _whish_ of tree branches and the warbling of an anonymous bird (no low rumbles from a drunken argument here today) - and John is _happy_. 

He dozes lightly to the lull of the calm.

-

The next day is rainy and dreary, a sky soaked in grey wool and petrol, and this is the fifth time he's heard a plate smash from below.

Harry's out, sleeping at a friend's, and as John carefully climbs out his window, careful not to knock his rucksack against the pipes on the wall, he sees her big eyes and the bruises she sometimes hides under her sleeves and thinks to himself _this is no life for a bird_. 

His trainers squelch in the grass when he lands. John ducks behind a hedge, fumbles with his phone, sends a quick text, then closes his eyes; breathes; waits. 

A tinny beep. _No one. Come._

John wipes the mud off his jeans and heads for the Holmes mansion.

**Author's Note:**

> [Sedge Warbler](http://www.rspb.org.uk/wildlife/birdguide/name/s/sedgewarbler/index.aspx)


End file.
